


伊谢尔伦小酒馆

by felinehikaru



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru
Summary: 全员粮食向，用杨舰队日常讲段子和冷笑话
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. 1

我是个酒保，我快要交不起房租了。  
感谢帝国，感谢杨威利提督，我跟上了去往伊谢尔伦要塞的军需船，凭着我精湛的调酒技术在伊谢尔伦要塞的酒吧里找到了一份工作。  
还要感谢我在路边办证200块做的职业调酒师资格证。

伊谢尔伦要塞里的娱乐设施并不多，除去各种正经的餐厅咖啡店，我们这样的专业酒吧并不多。我的意思并不是说我们不正经，而是下了班来我们这里的人，总会有点不正经。  
杨威利提督是我们这儿的常客，原本他是一个人来的。

他经常会点一杯白兰地纯饮，然后装模作样地问我再要一杯红茶，当着我的面把两种风马牛不相及的饮料混合在一起。

我觉得我在路边办证200块做的职业调酒师资格证受到了侮辱。  
你可以侮辱我的人，但是不可以侮辱我的职业，和钱。

我委婉地问他，要不要试一试Nikolaschka，白兰地基底，只佐以柠檬片和白砂糖。  
杨威利提督在略显昏暗的灯光下笑容腼腆，便服夹克下是没来得及换掉的制服衬衫，同盟制服的瘪军帽就在他手边。他掏出几枚硬币排在桌上，挥挥手和我道别，拎着他的帽子从酒馆厚重的门里消失了。

顺带一提，我现在住在酒馆后面的宿舍里，为离开伊谢尔伦的那天积攒以后的房租。  
我同杨威利提督抱怨过，这世道真是不行了，就说我们调酒职业联盟，打仗这些年受到了多少冲击，连我这样的人才想搞一个正经资格证都交不起钱。  
杨威利提督从酒杯里抬眼看了我一眼，又看了我挂在身后酒架子上闪闪发光的资格证，笑着说了一句：“来杯白兰地加红茶，谢谢。”

本来今天是我第十次向伊谢尔伦要塞最高指挥官推荐Nikolaschka，不出意料的话，他将要第十次驳回我的提案，一只意料之外的手出现在深棕木色的吧台上。

“他不要，那给我来一杯喽。”亚典波罗少将不知道什么时候如雨后蘑菇一样冒了出来，我用我在路边办证200块做的职业调酒师资格证发誓我没有在影射他的雀斑。

两位伊谢尔伦风云男子看着我从吧台里拿出一个晶莹剔透的切割面shot杯，我向他俩解释这是帝国撤退后没有带走的“遗物”，杨威利提督的表情很像酒馆角落里挂着个那个鹿头。  
亚典波罗少将不以为意，好像店里没有其他客人需要我服务似的催我快做。  
杨威利提督问亚典波罗少将怎么也来了，后者说最近有些力不从心，想要来净土里散散心。  
杨威利提督说尤里安还在队里训练，颇有一种趁小孩子不在家出来玩的家长的感觉。

我把调好的Nikolaschka推过去，亚典波罗问我为什么一杯调酒会有一个皇帝一样的名字。杨威利提督接过了我的沉默，说可能是因为古代俄国的皇帝酷爱这么喝，或者是这种shot杯上放上柠檬片又堆上白砂糖的造型，像极了皇帝的帽子。  
“去死吧皇帝！”亚典波罗少将喊出了什么人的名言，开心地一口咬下柠檬和砂糖，十分豪爽地一口闷。  
杨威利提督用酒馆角落墙上挂着的狗头的表情看着亚典波罗少将风云变幻的脸。  


酒馆的人渐渐多了起来，杨威利提督就消失了，亚典波罗提督说自己还有晚场，大手一挥让我把酒钱记在杨威利提督账上。  
问题是，杨威利提督从来是结现的。  
我在心里默默骂了一句亚典波罗少将。

  
不过两天后这这句伊谢尔伦粗口就被我自己咽了回去。  
求伊谢尔伦统治阶级出现在我们角落酒馆的概率有多大？在线等，很急。

先寇布准将对我一脸的“客官宁来辣”表示了鄙夷，并发表了“帝国就快要亡了”的简短演讲。  
这种话在帝国旧日的领土上听起来就特别有说服力。  
我望了一眼刚打扫过的卫生间，庆幸今天上午老板没有偷懒。  


臭男人们挤挤一堂的地方有什么好看的，我把他们点的酒送上去以后就倚在我的吧台里把每个shot杯擦得干干净净。  
直到，那个女人推开厚重的大门，整个酒吧瞬间恢复了帝国装潢风格应有的熠熠生辉。

格林希尔小姐明显有些惊讶，她没想到下班之后还遇到这些人，从她的表情里我读出来她在犹豫，这个情况算不算加班。  
她身边的女伴的表情就像酒吧角落里挂着的羊头，一双眼睛在男人桌和格林希尔小姐脸上来回闪烁。

他们寒暄了一下，干脆就挤挤坐一桌，感谢帝国设计师，这里的桌子都是圆的，我看见格林希尔小姐犹豫了一下，坐在了亚典波罗少将的旁边，杨威利提督的对面。  
我把白兰地可可甜酒和鲜奶油倒进雪克杯，准备作为送给格林希尔小姐的见面礼，反正这个钱总会有人出。  


卡介伦少将在夸奖格林希尔小姐的工作能力，如果没有她，这桌人一半的工资都发不下来。  
杨威利提督默默点头，抱着他那杯不知道什么温度的白兰地把想用来怼卡介伦少将的话咽了回去。费雪中将的年龄比在场的各位都要大一点，一脸被拉来的表情。布鲁姆哈尔特先生好像不太会对应这种场景，波布兰和先寇布的表情告诉我，他们在期待一些喜闻乐见的事情。  
我把两杯亚历山大送了上去，这群不正经的家伙都在起哄最高指挥官为两位女士请客，格林希尔小姐表示不用了，大家都是有工资的人。  
先寇布一定要杨威利发挥他的骑士精神。

“那不如，我们来玩个游戏吧？”  
哦豁，格林希尔小姐，深藏不露啊。  
“我们来赌硬币，我俩同时出一枚硬币，正反面自定。”格林希尔小姐好像对我的作品很满意，对我举杯致谢。  
“如果我们同为正，我给你3块钱，同为反，我给你1块钱，一正一反，你给我2块钱。”格林希尔小姐把掉落的鬓发撩到耳后，光滑圆润的指甲在灯光下温柔多情。  
“长官阁下，来玩吗？”  
没有人能拒绝如此美人的邀约，没有人。

卡介伦先生的眼珠子转了十八个圈，然后笑了，非常自觉地贡献了一枚硬币。  
眼看着酒馆的人越来越多，我再没有多余的精力去盯着这桌人，只知道他们的气氛随着一次次开出的硬币越来越热烈了。  
不知道他们玩了多少轮，杨威利提督垂头丧气地笑着带着格林希尔小姐过来结账，一边结还在念叨：“明明一开始是我在赢，怎么输到要给全桌请客了呢？”  
格林希尔小姐笑眼盈盈地看着他，脸上的红晕比我身后架子上的酒标还要鲜明动人。

“格林希尔小姐，以后你可得赔给我。”杨威利提督怎么会说这么流氓的话，我一定是酒精闻多了。  
“乐意之至。”  
我醉了，伊谢尔伦首席调酒师被甜醉了。

——今夜打烊——


	2. 2

我是个酒保，我现在不用考虑房租。

和在海尼森相比，我比自己想象中还能适应在伊谢尔伦的生活。要说哪里有些别扭的话，那就是花草树木泥土天空全是人造的。  
不过再一想，上至要塞最高指挥官杨威利提督，下到我这个小酒保，谁不是人造的呢？

上回亚典波罗把杯子还给我的时候让我别再带着军衔喊他们了，“反正你也总叫不对。”我想了想，也是有点道理，所以从那以后我都用随缘军衔来称呼这些人。 

那天中午我去前边上班的时候，正在拖地的老板告诉我隔壁街的那家酒吧暂时歇业了。  
我抬头看了看酒架上路边办证200块做的职业调酒师资格证，猜想着是不是因为他们终于承认了自己的调酒水平不过尔尔。

老板把拖把扔到我手里，顺便掐灭了我冉冉升起的自负。  
“只是出了枪杀案而已，之前的幽灵事件你还记得吧？”  
那我倒还记得，毕竟伊谢尔伦就这么大，有点什么风吹草动很快大家都知道了，特别是酒吧这种地方。 

几天前，波布兰少校和高尼夫少校还带了个相当俊俏的男孩子赶在开业前来打探消息，当时我刚把自动点唱机的曲子调成随机播放，一边跟着广播吹口哨，一边凿晚上要用的球冰。  
“我可不能卖酒给未成年人。”我抬头看了一眼进门的熟面孔，又低头继续切我的纯冰。  
那个男孩子眨眨眼，有些腼腆地冲我笑笑，总觉得这个形容词有些眼熟。  
“是吗，那真是太可惜了。”波布兰在吧台周围巡视一圈，没找到他钟爱的那个高脚凳，只得作罢。

我看他们也没有走的意思，但是又不想牺牲我极爱的营业前一小时来招待他们，只管低头继续凿我的球冰。  
那个男孩子从吧台勾过头来看我在底下忙活，我也不好意思把这么俊俏的男孩子晾在一边，只能干脆允许他进来吧台看我干活。

“您听说闹鬼的事儿了吗”少年人的声音也和他的外表一样，我刚要点点头，就听见他继续说：“啊，抱歉，我叫尤里安.敏兹。”

吓得我手里的冰刀差点削到自己的手指。

感谢我的职业操守，不然我就要在治安管理局打地铺了。

立方体的冰砖在我手里转动，伴随着右手不停地切削，晶莹剔透的冰砖被削去棱角，渐渐地变成一个多面体，越来越像个球。

我把我听到的关于幽灵的消息都告诉他们了，很惊讶竟然是杨威利提督亲自下的调查令。  
“杨威利提督连这种事也感兴趣吗？”这和海尼森铺天盖地的宣传里的形象实在相差甚远，我一时有些无法接受。  
“说不上感兴趣，不过杨提督确实是很喜欢怪谈之类的东西。”尤里安盯着我手里的冰球好一会儿了。  
我也不是个小气的人，找了个威士忌杯把球扔了进去，大小刚刚好。尤里安保持着少年人特有的好奇心捧在手里看了半天。  
“原来球冰也有这么多棱角啊，真漂亮。”

有的人喜欢把所有的棱角刮掉，但是我喜欢留着他们，粗糙但璀璨的光感是我的审美，敏兹先生很有品味。

“我在广告里看到的球冰都是圆溜溜的。”  
我摆摆手，那种模具生产的东西没有灵魂，千篇一律。  
“没想到它近看还有这样的棱角，会折射这样变化多支的光线。”尤里安.敏兹举起杯子对着光线，淡淡的光斑洒在他脸上，随着杯子的转动闪烁不停。  
他在回答我对于杨威利的疑惑，真是个狡猾的小混蛋。

  
托枪击案的福，我的工作量一时间猛增，还好老板给了我奖金。  
那些为了一睹C小姐芳容的无聊大兵们无处可去，只能分散到别的酒吧。

无聊的人多的地方麻烦事就多。  
我用3秒钟权衡了一下，是照顾霸占了吧台的杨威利提督一行人比较省心，还是把他们赶去卡座，伺候其他大兵比较安生。  
怎么看都是留他们在吧台能让整个bar更老实一点。  
3分钟后，我恨不得把当时做决定的自己塞回冰窖。

“一份Ramos Gin Fizz。”魔鬼的呼唤从先寇布的嘴里飘出来，我摇晃雪克杯的手当时就软了。  
先生，我并没有单身二十年的手速可以在这么多客人面前摇晃杯子12分钟啊！  
就算是在海尼森，这样时局，哪家酒吧有这个闲情逸致给你手摇调酒12分钟啊！

杨威利提督仿佛从我的神情里发现了什么，似乎是想驳回这个提案。  
我想起几天前敏兹先生嘴里的那个对奇闻异事也颇有兴趣的杨威利，突然就改变了想法。

杨威利提督用一种很新奇的眼神看着我把柠檬莱姆蛋白液橙花水蛋白液糖水倒在一起，又在我倒入琴酒的时候欲言又止。  
我又想起来几天前少年人看球冰的眼神，突然觉得眼前即将能被归为中年的男人仿佛拥有星辰般的眼睛。  
比起背叛酒谱，更不想破坏这个人的期待，我装作手抖的样子多加了一点点琴酒。

加好鲜奶油和弹簧，我数了数吧台前的客人数量，从罪魁祸首先寇布开始，每个人帮我摇晃雪克杯两分钟。   
而我则一边做着别的调酒，一边听他们扯淡。

先寇布先生摇晃的频率很有激情，和平时从女性们那里听来的如出一辙。  
卡介伦先生很有节奏，不多一分也不少一分，很会用巧劲儿。  
波布兰先生被我喊停两次，时快时慢用来对付发泡鲜奶蛋白可不行。  
高尼夫先生一板一眼地摇晃杯子，听着波布兰先生滔滔不绝，自己则很少说话。  
亚典波罗接过杯子还煞有介事地问我真的只要摇晃就行了吗？  
是的，并不需要您空中转体180°再接一个后空翻。  
杨威利提督……  
您还是把杯子给我把，您再摇下去就要消泡了。  
我一边叹着气摇晃杯子，一边为格林希尔小姐的未来叹气。

“哎，你知道有的星域是有义务兵役的吗？”先寇布知道杨威利对两性话题不太感冒，转讲些别的东西。  
“嗯，有些常备役是一年的。”杨威利提督喝了一口面前的白兰地，里面还有未化的冰球。  
“我听说还有训练役，四个月。”卡介伦先生手里握着快见底的杯子。  
“还有补充兵，十二天的。”波布兰的杯子也空了，等着看我手里的成品。  
“ta是八天的。”沉默许久的高尼夫突然指着双手上下摇杯的我说道。  
片刻沉默后，本bartender在爆笑声中默默提高了空调温度。

很多年后我还和人讲起，我曾经在伊谢尔伦给传说中的杨威利摇过一杯Ramos Gin Fizz，他们总说我活在梦里。  
我又想了一想，当时那个男人看着杯口升起的泡沫的眼神，确实如梦似幻。

——今日打烊——


	3. Never Have I Ever ～上

杨舰队粮食向，今夜玩点小游戏  
— — — — — —   
我是个酒保，我想涨工资。  
我一开始是不想来伊谢尔伦的，可是，他们给的钱，实在是太多了……

伊谢尔伦的日子太过平和，时常让人忘了这是个为战争而生的人工天体。其实如果不专门进行哲学思考，也很难意识到自己住在空心金属球上。  
甚至连活动都和海尼森差不了多少。  
当我们酒吧收到伊谢尔伦统治阶级要来进行团队建设的通告的时候，着实感觉新奇有趣。

因为那个已经毫无形象的杨威利提督竟然也会参加这种形式主义的活动。  
说到底，他会批准这种活动的行为本身就很矛盾。  
不过当我看到这群人跃跃欲试的表情，就知道杨威利不过是顺应民意而已。

顺便一提，“伊谢尔伦统治阶级”是我给他们取的外号，通常来说应该叫“杨威利和他的小团体。” 

NEVER HAVE I EVER  
我从来没有  
一个人说一件自己从来没有做过的一件事情，其余人要是做过就要喝一口酒，没做过就不用喝。  
先寇布的提议真是烂透了，这和真心话大冒险有什么区别。

我一边按人数准备Spritz，一边观察这群各怀鬼胎的家伙。  
Prosecco+Aperol+Frizzante+Orange=Spritz （酒+酒+气泡水+橙子）  
这是连职业协会的酒谱都懒得记载的经典配方，流淌在每个调酒师的账单里。今天我不想开那些上年份的老酒，只是因为这种场合需要轻松的饮料，并不是舍不得。

回绝了亚典波罗提出的抛瓶表演要求，我指了指身后酒架上路边办证300块做的职业调酒师资格证，表示自己并不是个花式调酒师。  
“海尼森的通货膨胀又开始了？”卡介伦先生推推眼镜看看我，我叹了口气，还是卡介伦先生懂，大家日子都不好过。

“这根本喝不醉，再加点。”不抬头都知道这是先寇布的声音，我一咬牙，拿了瓶二锅头过去给他们每人的杯里添到满。  
葡萄酒x高粱酒，我一口都不想尝。  
杨威利咽了口口水，一双黑黢黢的眼睛瞟了一眼菲列特利加，她似乎没什么反应。

后厨的小食也摆了上来，我转身去后面打劫了一份炸薯条，回来这群人已经开始玩上了。

“我从来没有在士官宿舍裸奔过。”亚典波罗上来就玩劲儿的。  
“你真的没有吗？”竟然是菲列特利加问的，不过私下里也确实听说过格林希尔小姐习惯和亚典波罗抬杠。  
“当然没有，谁质疑谁举证！”  
话音刚落，先寇布喝了一口酒，众人的视线都集中到了他的脸上。

“没什么，有一次和K小姐过夜，结果天还没亮她男朋友过来了，我就只能先走了。”先寇布说得云淡风轻，林兹先生在旁边竖了个大拇指。  
“不愧是行走的伤风败俗，中年人的不良事迹足够你今晚从头喝到尾了。”波布兰笑嘻嘻搭话，缺完全没看先寇布那边，颇有点王不见王的意思。

夹在几个大人中间的尤里安已经开始脸红了。  
等等？为什么尤里安也在！  
我迅速兑了一杯气泡水加果汁，换掉了他面前的酒精，先寇布和波布兰不满的眼神一路追杀我到吧台。

逆时针顺序，卡介伦先生说话了：“我从没有出轨过。”  
先寇布先生毫不犹豫又是一口，喝完对波布兰举杯示意，后者毫不示弱，一口下去后指向亚典波罗。  
“我单身主义，能算出轨吗？”  
“当你和别人的人生搭上的时候，就不算单行道了。”竟然又是菲列特利加，看来抬杠传言是有据可查的。   
亚典波罗也不纠结，爽快一口酒。   
杨威利露出相当遗憾的表情：“真后悔没有录音下来去和奥尔丝丹夫人验证一下。” 

“我……我从来没有谈过恋爱！”尤里安啊尤里安，很努力地在想要成为大人呢，真可爱。  
他的话让在座的糟糕大人们都笑了出来，大部分人都爽快地喝了酒，亚典波罗又说话了：“我单身……”  
“这个理由还要再用一遍吗？”格林希尔小姐滴酒未沾，思路清晰地很，没错，怼他！  
杨威利提督的手轻敲杯壁，始终还是没有把杯子拿起来，一个战术后仰看了一眼低头脸红的尤里安。 

“我从没有驾驶战斗机失误过。”高尼夫的声音响起，原本不怀好意的人们开始沉默，尤里安一脸恍然大悟，好像刚想起来还可以这么说，不过很快他的表情里就多了一份凝重。  
在座的人都没有喝酒，片刻后，杨威利提督拿起酒杯，对着天花板举杯，带着众人一饮而尽。  
没有人说高尼夫破坏气氛，毕竟我们这些人能在酒馆里谈笑，都是“驾驶失误”的人们换来的。

“时间差不多了，尤里安你先回家吧。”杨威利挠挠头，看了看墙上的挂钟，“晚上不用等我，早点睡吧。”  
尤里安起身和众人道别，出门前又看了一眼某个人，乖乖回家去了。 

重新给他们上好酒水，我继续站在吧台里看热闹，感谢他们今晚团建包场。

“我从来没有违抗过上司的命令。”姆莱先生好像出手留情了，讲了点废话。  
先寇布先生喝了一口酒，随后亚典波罗也喝了一口酒，我强烈怀疑这两个人是来骗酒喝的。  
杨威利提督也喝了。  
所以您就是因此被发配到伊谢尔伦来的吧。  
“我不是违抗命令，只是在适当的时候采取适当的方法。”杨威利放下酒杯，两只手随意地摆在酒杯旁边，傲骨凌然的双手和帝国制造的水晶杯格格不入。

“我没有和男人接吻过。”波布兰的话一点杀伤力都没有，在场除了格林希尔小姐……  
等等！有两位先生喝酒了！其中一位是先寇布！  
“是个意外。”先寇布的表情有些奇怪，好像不准备解释。另一位喝酒的先生我不熟，并不知道他的名字。  
看了一眼先寇布见底的酒杯，我直接拿了一瓶Campari放在他旁边，并拒绝了他换成威士忌的要求。 

“我没有同时和两个女人过夜过。”这是我认识的会害羞的布鲁姆哈尔特先生吗？  
我给先寇布的酒排上了用场，亚典波罗心悦诚服地对他竖起了大拇指，格林希尔小姐却放过了这个机会，而且似乎有些心不在焉。

“我从来没有一个人到单身异性家里去。”轮到杨威利提督了，他想了几秒钟后这么说道。  
我的耳朵是不是坏了，还是杨威利喝多了。  
不过这个问题也不太有力度，毕竟桌上的一群人都举杯了，甚至包括菲列特利加。  
格林希尔小姐喝地相当干脆。她放下杯子后，杨威利甚至用轻咳掩饰自己的笑意。  
职业素养告诉我这绝对不是偶然事件。

亚典波罗显然抱持着和我一样的想法，不过他好像想歪了：“是哪位男性有这样的荣幸被格林希尔小姐家访啊。”  
“我只是去送了一顿饭而已。”菲列特利加好像并不擅长撒谎的样子，又或者是还没想好要怎么说。  
“我和尤里安有回请，不算公私不分吧。”杨威利提督这么说，挠着头一脸的无辜，大家都放下心来……才怪咧！  
我手里的高脚杯差点掉到水池里。原来罪魁祸首还是你啊，还拉着尤里安当幌子。  
“抱歉，我只是实在想不出有什么适合当下氛围的事情。”他把手收回来握住杯子，自己喝了一口，“如果造成困扰，我自罚一次。”  
表情真挚语气到位，菲列特利加想阻止也来不及，只能微微红着脸摇头。

可是，如果杨威利提督不自己跳出来，格林希尔小姐也并没有说出探访对象是谁吧？  
杨威利这人太小气，大概是还惦记着之前那次输掉的赌硬币游戏。

——今夜仍未打烊，volume up——


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伊谢尔伦也要过圣诞

我是个酒保，圣诞节我加班。  
万恶的资本主义剥削者。  
看在加班费的份上，我勉强同意参加平安夜的活动计划。

伊谢尔伦是个军事要塞，虽说有着近两百万的人口，然而并没有和每个人碰面的机会。对于那些没有把家人带来要塞的人来说，这种合家欢乐的日子确实有些难熬。

于是我们不务正业商店街联合了附近的几家饭店酒馆，在圣诞夜推出了通宵欢乐的街头活动。  
以上是老板给我的正式通知，实际上也就是在街上摆摊，给无处可去的酒鬼们一个通宵买醉的借口。

我以为杨威利提督压根不会通过这种提案。  
万万没想到，卡介伦先生通过了这个提案。我对着文件上卡介伦先生的签字思索良久，想起了奥尔丝丹女士的笑容，还有那对可爱的女儿。  
家人啊，真是个遥远的字眼。  
突然就有点理解他们的决策了，就算是战争时期，也要过得开心点嘛。

24号一大早就开始忙活了，我也罕见地上早班，一想到今晚得守到通宵，我考虑要不要先留下遗书。  
不过听说上战场的将士们很多都会事先留好遗书，没想到我一个后备人员也入乡随俗了。 

波布兰和高尼夫带着空战队的人来帮忙了，一群高大帅气的小伙子帮着各家的服务员，把平时窝在昏暗房间里桌椅和酒保们抬出来摊在太阳底下，我这个正牌准备人员竟然闲到站在一边擦香槟。  
听说蔷薇骑士连在隔壁街帮着搭台子，似乎有什么现场舞会之类的活动。

“圣诞节就这么玩，元旦怎么办？”我把锃亮的香槟放到桌上，问搭帐篷的波布兰。  
“那边的舞台就不拆了，留到元旦继续玩。”波布兰把插销插好，又摇了两下确保稳定。  
真是醉生梦死的要塞，我差点忘了自己身处战争的最前线了。 

我和空战队的几个大帅哥去仓库把大酒桶搬了出来，前几天我和老板已经把它收拾干净了。这也是帝国军留下的遗物，很明显的，不管是帝国还是同盟，都争取在能做到的范围内让这个冷冰冰的要塞不那么僵硬。

尤里安带着杨威利来的时候，我们正在尖角圆帐篷和半人高的柜台组成的临时店铺里组装加热装置。  
尤里安自告奋勇来帮忙，我也乐得清闲。  
能装下上百公斤红酒的大木桶摆在正中间，里面悬挂着旋转加热器，这是为下午开始的香料热红酒准备的。  
面包店开始散出谷物和奶油的香气，那是各种小零食开始准备的标志。  
杨威利却没有个长官的样子，我以为他是来巡视的，没想到他看着尤里安干活闲到发慌，竟然问我晚上的酒会用的什么酒。

司令官阁下，我们只用帝国军留下的那几桶最普通的葡萄酒，绝不会动用库存的白兰地。  
他闻言挠挠头，似乎有些遗憾。没用的，没有格林希尔小姐和尤里安的同意，我是不会给你白兰地的。

产自基安蒂星域的葡萄酒就安安静静待在一边的木桶里，酒桶旁边蹲了一只先寇布。  
很明显，蔷薇骑士连队的领导和他的上司一样，翘班溜达过来了。  
“司令阁下，这些酒有什么来头。”他倚在半人高的酒桶上，同杨威利搭话。  
杨威利把我告知他的信息复述了一遍，不过很显然，这个家伙压根不是在问酒的产地。  
“在帝国要塞，用帝国产的酒来狂欢。”先寇布的话里依旧带着戏谑的味道，他的出身大家都知道，杨威利反问他会想家吗？

“如果这里算家的话，离开了倒是会想想。”先寇布的回答有些出乎我的意料，直到挺久之后我才明白他的意思，那大概也是每一个在伊谢尔伦醉生梦死过的人共同的信念。

中午过后亚典波罗伸着懒腰也过来了，他被卡介伦抓住处理了一早上的公务，一见到杨威利就摆出了此仇不报非君子的气势，好像杨威利在的话他就能减轻多少工作量似的。

“格林希尔上尉呢？”杨威利端着披萨盘子问道，他和空战队的午饭被这条街的饭店承包了，连我也沾光从隔壁主厨手下偷出一片顶级火腿。  
“和姆莱他们一起加班呢，卡介伦下了死命令，5点之前必须把堆积的东西处理完。”  
杨威利的脸上出现了一丝愧色，先寇布则搭着他的肩膀笑地很有内容。

赤红的酒液注入大木桶，加热装置开始工作，我们把肉桂橘皮八角等香料投入红海，杨威利则在一边问可不可以多加点红茶包。  
很快，整条街上的酒棚都开始运转起来，葡萄酒独特的香气弥漫在不务正业商店街上。 

酒精吸引来了一群酒虫，下午放了假无所事事的士兵们纷纷围了过来，我们不得不请空战队帮忙先把两个街口堵上。  
我们的专业素养不能容忍客人喝到没煮好的香料热红酒。

“圣诞节原本是宗教节日吧？”尤里安抱着果汁有些不高兴，只能闻不能喝，对于他这个半大小伙来说也是一种折磨。  
“嗯，是沿袭自地球的节日，是基督教纪念耶稣降生的节日，经过漫长的演变，已经成了纪念新年合家团聚的节日之一。”杨威利手拿一杯白兰地，里面还飘着一个红茶包。  
“宗教啊。”尤里安知道杨威利对宗教一向嗤之以鼻。

“战争打了这么多年，人类分崩离析，却还被这些习俗联系在一起，想想也是挺微妙的。”亚典波罗抱了一瓶香槟，眼神里充满了“一会儿我就往死里摇”的信念。  
“没准秃鹰之城里的帝国军也在欢度圣诞呢，那里的父母正想着晚上怎么给孩子的袜子里塞礼物。”先寇布手里那瓶威士忌我怎么看都很眼熟。  
“哇！还有这种习俗的吗？”尤里安很是雀跃的样子，好像有些习俗已经在无数次的行星迁徙中被遗忘了。  
“幸好先寇布跑得够快，不然他的孩子们恐怕能用袜子把他的壁炉填满。”波布兰正在帮我往帐篷里挂彩灯，头也不回地撂下话来。

人造阳光渐渐西沉，灯串依次亮起，酒香蒸腾，赤珠的光泽闪烁不停，空战队也开始监守自盗了，我们商店联合会只得宣布庆典开始。

热腾腾的红色液体被舀起，分装到一个个杯子里，又移交到来往的人手里，每个人手里都捧了一团小小的雾气。

伊谢尔伦的气温调节并没有模拟真正冬天的温度，自然也就没有漫天的雪花和呵气成冰的景象，不过不知道是为了节能还是配合节日气氛，此刻的伊谢尔伦也有了几分圣诞冬日的气氛。

格林希尔小姐不知何时下班也过来了，从我手里接过两杯暖烘烘的香料酒，我以为她要给杨威利，没想到她偷偷摸摸给了尤里安一杯，冲我笑笑又要了一杯。  
林兹先生今天没有带画板，端着酒杯随着不知道哪里来的手风琴手唱得开心。  
卡介伦一家下班的时候来了一趟，夫妻俩各打了一杯酒，和众人打过招呼回家去了。

亚典波罗把人叫到一处，疯狂摇晃那瓶被他抓了半天的香槟，香槟塞子带着白色泡沫一飞冲天，又落在我头顶的帐篷上。

这些鲜活又有趣的人穿梭在各个帐篷柜台之间，手里或捧着烤香肠，或拿着热酒。

我双手撑在柜台上，看着这些不知什么时候要奔赴战场的人们，渐渐在蒸腾的酒气里睡着了，梦里的壁炉上挂着一个长筒袜。

——今夜打烊——


	5. Chapter 5

我是个酒保，我说了很多遍了。

现在已经是宇宙历七九七年了，七九六年就在一片鸡飞狗跳里过去了。

新年致辞的时候，杨威利提督的演讲仅仅只有两秒，“各位，痛快的享受吧！”  
在他之后上台的那个中年男人也不好意思啰嗦太久，讲了两句就把舞台让给烟火和乐队了。

这都宇宙历七九七年了，竟然还燃放实体烟花，我看着周围人被新年之光映照的笑脸，默默把这句话咽了下去。

之前圣诞玩得太累，我还没有休息过来，和周围相熟的人互道新年之后就回了酒吧的宿舍，念叨着“电子年兽会害怕量子二踢脚吗”昏昏欲睡去了。*

伊谢尔伦好歹是军事要塞，物资补给都要遵从军事管理，而我们酒馆的采购也要事先把清单上报给相关部门，再由军部安排统一的采购线路。

我和老板早在年前就提交了清单，赶着新年最后一次物资运送的提交通道，就等年后物资运输的货船带着满满的酒精到来。

然而事与愿违，军方委托输送物资的货物船被宇宙海贼袭击，所有的货物全被抢走。

酒吧里的屏幕播放着这个消息的时候，我正在切柠檬片，波布兰和高尼夫正坐在我面前的吧台前。

“哇，你和这个柠檬有仇吗？”  
不，我和宇宙海贼有仇。

“该不会……你们店的货物也……我帮你查查，你们店叫什么？”  
都第五章了，还没发现店名，算了，情理之中。

我叹着气把店名告诉他，果不其然，我私心加入清单的干邑白兰地落到宇宙海贼的手里了。

“放心，我已经提出申请去剿灭宇宙海贼了，到时候把你的私藏分我点如何？”波布兰从我手里接过mojito，嬉皮笑脸的样子完全不像个军人。  
“然而已经被驳回了。”高尼夫丝毫不给他留情面，“亚典波罗提督负责剿匪。”

没想到那个长着雀斑的年轻人还算可靠的那种，回来一定请他喝杯好的。我默默祈祷那些宇宙海贼和杨威利一样不识货，不要把我的好东西挑出来先喝了。

卡介伦并不算是酒吧的常客，伊谢尔伦酒保联盟的人都这么说。  
没错，长驻伊谢尔伦的酒类工作者已经组成了临时工会，且准备向有关部门提交成立报告了，只不过为了工会名字，大家已经从796年吵到了797年，仍然没有定下来。

“你们工会的名字到底决定了没有？”卡介伦今天难得来一趟，没喝两口就问我这个棘手的问题。我只能和他实话实说，明天将会有一场拼酒大会，喝到最后不倒的那个人所支持的名字将会正式申报。

杨威利在一边嘟囔了一句这不民主，你们干嘛不投票决定。

“我们用投票决定了这种决定方式。”我关掉了播报前一年阵亡将士名单的新闻。

杨威利不说话了，缩回去喝他的特调红茶白兰地。

我很好奇这几天为什么杨威利在酒吧的时候有点心不在焉，先寇布凑近了告诉我，因为卡介伦的妻小也来了，白魔女夫人的厨艺一流，杨威利没了让菲列特利加去送饭的借口。

来来来，先寇布先生，我的位置让给你，我这个酒保在八卦上竟然完全输给了外行人！

卡介伦又问了我一些关于坊间物资的事情，我大概也知道他想调查什么，都问到这一步了，官方的调查一定是势在必行，那我说出什么也无伤大雅吧。

“确实见到过军用物资出现在后方市场，不过别说是我说的。”我讨好般摇了摇手里的雅马邑白兰地，给杨威利满上。

而他好像完全没发现我给他换了酒，点点头继续喝。  
我就说杨威利完全不识货嘛。

近来都没见过尤里安了，先寇布倒是很诚实地告诉我，这孩子最近训练得相当刻苦。我看了一眼忽忽悠悠的杨威利，应该是找到了原因。

本着新年新气象的理念，我和老板把原本酒吧里的兽首装饰全部拆了下来，打算去仓库里找点新的，翻了半天找不到和室内装潢风格统一的饰品，无奈又得把几个兽首挂了回去，只不过换了几个位置。

“哎，这个鹿头的位置很顺手啊。”亚典波罗进门就把他的夹克挂在了右手边的鹿角上。

后来这个鹿角兽首成了本店的招牌衣架，就是不知道亚典波罗还记不记得自己是那个始作俑者。

和卡介伦先生对话是比较有趣的，我们时常会讲讲商品贸易的事情，他似乎对我们职业调酒师协会的运作有些兴趣。

“你的那个300块做的职业证书也能连上协会的正规网络吗？”  
看来我的职业证书的来路已经是公开的秘密了。给了他肯定的答案后，我纠正他：“已经涨价到400了。”

卡介伦先生对这个价格并不惊讶，现在时局不比从前，海尼森的寡头趁机敲诈也是意料之中，况且费沙的协会总部也一直在上调正规证书的价格。

“你们的总部是在费沙？”波布兰大惊小怪，仿佛听到什么阵亡讯息似的。  
杨威利点点头表示理解，费沙的手总是伸得很长。

卡介伦问了我几个企业，都是由协会管辖，费沙开设在同盟的离岸公司，其中不乏帝国企业的资本注册。

“所谓经济就是这样。只靠信念是没有用的。”杨威利对于信念的不屑一顾已经不是第一次吐露了，我很想用酒把他灌醉，再好好问问他，如果没有信念，他又是为了什么而战。

最近我给他的大多是精选的雅马邑白兰地，一次蒸馏，更长的橡木桶熟成时间，带着属于那片土地和年份的强烈个性，在时间的囤积中愈发芬芳。

莫名地，我只觉得这种酒比优雅细致的干邑更适合杨威利，看起来平淡寻常，入喉却意外地固执又坚定。

等这些人离开后，我打开休息了一晚上的播放器，随着Fly me to the moon的舒缓节拍，把每个杯子放回它原本的地方。

——今夜打烊——


	6. Chapter 6

宇宙历七九七年的开头，伊谢尔伦要塞就迎来了一件大事。

而我只是个酒保，按理来说本来这一切和我没什么关系，反正交换的俘虏都有专门的管制区域，和我们生活区八竿子打不到。

只不过在整理仓库的时候，我还是深切的感受到这个要塞曾经属于帝国的事实。老板和我花了吃奶的劲儿从仓库最深层的角落里拖出了一架三角钢琴。

“这玩意儿……值多少钱啊？”老板气喘吁吁掀开罩布，黑亮的琴身就出现在我们眼前。

“180万吧？”我看了看标牌，心里有了点掂量，随口瞎报了一个数。

老板递给我一个“你懂个锤子”的眼神。  
“你会吗？”  
“我会个锤子。”我也回给他一个明知故问的眼神。

他带着我给酒吧的布局进行了不大的改动，这架180万就安安静静躺在了一个角落里，等着有缘人来掀开琴键盖子。

杨威利他们来喝酒的时候也看到了这个东西，却也没人上去来两下。亚典波罗拍照查了一下这琴的品牌型号，还真就180万帝国马克。

“可以啊，眼光不错嘛。”他冲我竖了个拇指，我只能承认自己对这些一无所知，是随口胡说的。  
“充公充公，这下卡介伦要少抱怨两天没钱啦。”  
亚典波罗这么说，倒让我想起老板盘下这家店的时候，确实只拥有设施和仓库物品的使用权，严格来说，这架180万确实是属于伊谢尔伦的。

亚典波罗象征性地按了几个按键，不堪入耳的声音吵得我冰都切歪了。杨威利让他赶紧从凳子上下来，我把调好的酒塞到他手里让他别乱动了。

“180万的钢琴的声音也不怎么好听啊。”杨威利在我为他挑选白兰地的时候讲了这么一句话，这让我无法反驳。

“找个调音师来校准一下吧，也许是太久没用了。”先寇布开口抢了我的话，说的容易，伊谢尔伦要塞里哪里来的调音师。我也省了回头的事儿，一把抓出杨威利上回存在窖里的酒给他倒了一杯。

倒着倒着就想起来尤里安私下里和我抱怨过，能不能少卖点酒给杨威利：“啊……抱歉，我不是要阻止你们做生意，只是他这一年喝的酒真的是越来越多了。”

我点点头表示理解，毕竟健康第一嘛，所以我决定尽量给他挑选健康优质的酒种。

  
很快他们的聊天就从180万身上转移到了最近的交换俘虏上，虽然不是什么不能听的内容，我却是兴趣缺缺，给他们上好点单就凑到别人面前听八卦了。

蔷薇骑士团的来历在同盟军队里从来不是秘密，无外乎是各种原因流亡到同盟的帝国人。他们的头儿先寇布就是最标准的流亡贵族。总有好事者希望看到这个男人面对即将归乡的帝国俘虏时，老乡见老乡两眼泪汪汪的场景。

我抱着就怕死的慢的心情把这话学舌给先寇布，他好像发现了什么似的，谑笑着回我：“比起面对俘虏流泪，我还比较习惯战场上让敌人流血。”

嗯哼，半生漂泊的天涯浪子，这话对着你的司令官表忠心去吧。  
比起扮演一个守着贞节牌坊的怨妇，他果然还是更像一个潇洒肆意的混蛋。

  
大型人工要塞的维护还是很繁琐的，经常有些维护人员趴在吧台上抱怨缺少材料和配件，那些帝国的配件不好弄到，上面还在一个劲儿的催促工期。

“工艺、标准都不一样，明明都是人类，为什么不能统一度量标准呢！”喝醉的工程兵气愤地拍桌子，他清醒着的同伴一边安抚他一边给我道歉。

我擦拭着翻倒的酒水也是很无奈，能让各个行星付出极大努力去维持统一的，也就是那个适合人类生存的1G重力加速度和大气成分了吧。 

我歇了一天假后，海尼森的官员们就带着俘虏们一批批来了。

大概是受到杨威利的影响，我一眼就在客人里认出了哪些是从海尼森来的。  
“伙食也太糟了，晚上溜出来想找点好喝的，这里的酒也一般的很嘛。”  
我忍住了举起180万砸扁他们的冲动。  


杨威利他们很少来酒吧了，倒是频繁出现在电视上。听说帝国带队的人是传说中说的齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯一级上将，是个年轻的红发帅哥。

我们这样的平民只能在直播里看惊鸿一瞥，所以后来我有问过尤里安真正的吉尔菲艾斯一级上将是什么样的。

“格林希尔上尉说，‘是个好男人’。”尤里安这么说的时候杨威利也在旁边，我嘴上的口哨没吹出来，手里擦玻璃杯的抹布没忍住吱吱叫了两声。

  
也不是全部人都想回到自己的故土，每个人都有自己的理由，比如有人在当地有了爱人，比如先寇布就仿佛认定了新的故土。

卡介伦问我那你呢，我直截了当回答他我在海尼森反正也是身无分文，在哪儿都一样。卡介伦笑笑不再追问，放下酒杯刷了账单就走了，继续处理他那些烦人的公文。

  
听说一部分的帝国俘虏曾经在伊谢尔伦当过工程兵，自愿参与了工程维护整修，算是在回归前对自己生活过的地方尽最后一份心力。

千万星辰停驻在银河流淌的时光里，人类的停驻于此而言不过沧海一粟，但是对于短暂却独一无二的人生来说，每一处长时间停留的驻足之处，都有着无可取代的记忆吧。而每个人都像酒窖里的酒，带着来自于出生地和经历的时光的强烈记忆，一点点发酵醇化。

先寇布为180万从帝国俘虏里找来一位调音师，为此我请了他一杯特调长岛冰茶，这是我本打算拿去忽悠杨威利的红茶色高度数酒精饮品。

“调音师”原本是帝国某音乐学院的毕业生，下层贵族出身，毕业后选择了参军，虽然很久没碰这些东西，底子还在。即使工具也不太齐全，他还是很快帮我弄好了这个昂贵的奢侈品。

我问他回国后有没有什么打算，他比我还迷茫，仿佛他自己都不知道自己当初为什么会上战场。  
看吧，打仗都把孩子打傻了。

  
送走最后一批客人，我把牌子翻到了打烊那一面。

伊谢尔伦没有月光，只有路灯还在亮。

我关掉店里所有的灯，就着渗入窗户的微光掀开钢琴盖子，在空无一人的酒吧里弹了一首moon river。  
送给银河里的织梦人，还有那已经遥不可及的月亮河。  
—今夜打烊—


	7. 7

我是一个酒保，这句话好像好久没说了。  
实际上宇宙历七九七年有一种奇怪的魔力，让人对时间的流速产生了怀疑，我不止一次试图思考伊谢尔伦的重力场是否对时间产生了干涉。  
轰轰烈烈的俘虏交换仪式伴随着愈演愈烈的流感结束了，伊谢尔伦终于也成立了自己的新闻组织。亚典波罗先生似乎对新闻业极其感兴趣，在一众酒友的揭老底中，他大学时候的壮举被曝光得一干二净。  
“啊，哪有曝光别人之前先把自己炸了的记者啊！”亚典波罗先生赖在柜台上，左臂抱着还在冒泡的啤酒，右手扒着我的料理台。往常我一定会把他从吧台范围赶出去，但是由于他最近的事迹，我不仅临时改变了对他的称呼，对他的容忍度也大幅度拓宽。  
杨威利提督从二月开始就带着归国团前往海尼森了，最高行政长官不在的两个月里伊谢尔伦依旧是个热闹的地方，我私心以为这和留守的亚典波罗先生的气质有些许微妙的关系。

因为之后要随杨威利提督运送归国士兵回海尼森，林兹中校在出发前把我们酒吧定的画送了过来。有点难以想象这样充满艺术触感的落款出自面前这位中校之手，我细细端详手里的画作，后知后觉这竟然是一副之前圣诞节混乱景象的素描。炭笔单调的颜色并没有限制住这位军人艺术家的发挥，我仿佛闻到了挥洒在夕阳余晖里的香槟泡沫味儿。  
老板对这份作品很满意，特别是人群背后的酒吧招牌，既显眼又不突兀。“以后回到海尼森，我就把这个等比复制做成墙面画。”老板笑眯眯地收起画，过两天亲自送去装裱。  
  
那时候流感还没有消退的迹象，餐饮这种日常需要记录自己身体状况的行业，反而处在了相对稳定的一方。听说之前尤里安也光荣地中招了，而杨威利提督把这事儿告诉了菲列特利加小姐，导致菲列特利加小姐不仅亲自去探病，更在之后去给一大一小两个单身男人送饭。  
我听着这个八卦陷入沉思，很显然，伊谢尔伦新兴新闻行业没人能写出比这更劲爆的报道了。  
先寇布敲击吧台催酒，打断了我不可言状的幻想。我顺手倒了一杯柳橙汁给尤里安：“然后呢？”  
“然后？提督说要回请呀。”少年仔干净清澈的眼神和柳橙汁一样水汪汪的，倒是一旁的先寇布一把勾住少年的脖子，笑得很有内容。

自从尤里安被绑架到他们训练组后就很少有时间陪杨威利来酒吧了，今天难得他的监护人不在，一群老小子拐了他就过来。“那个什么阿里巴巴的书店有什么意思，男孩子要学会征服酒精。”屈服于少年的监护人的学长的淫威，我只能在心里为这句话点赞，脸上依旧得是一副心若冰清天塌不惊的表情。  
说起来还得感谢我们老板不知道用什么手段搞到的这么好的地段，酒吧所在的商业街距离官舍和伊谢尔伦办公中心都恰到好处，连白魔女夫人不带孩子散步的时候都会溜达到我们这儿。  
唔，白魔女这个称呼是杨威利他们教的，好孩子不要学。

这群人不在的时候我们酒吧还是依旧生龙活虎地营业，我专门为冉冉升起中的伊谢尔伦新闻频道保留了在店内播报天气的权力。三月的一次天气系统失控把整个要塞南部的户外作业人员都淋了个透，正在我为突如其来的湿度增加会对180万（见上篇）带来什么影响而发愁的时候，亚典波罗甩着一头湿漉漉的乱毛进来，被我的消毒液喷了满脸。我赶紧把他推进了洗手间，又塞了一卷卫生纸到他手里。  
正好是客人上来的时候，我也暂时忘了这尊大神的存在。  
卡介伦先生有段时间没出现了，相对地，要塞确实也比之前乱了一些，老板前几天还在抱怨连红茶的价格都一涨再涨，再这样下去大家都来喝白开水吧。“老板，燃料费也涨价了哦。”后厨小哥从门后探出半个脑袋，适时地给予老板会心一击。  
正当我望着头顶的酒单，脑内高速运算规划制作流程的时候，一个有些担忧又紧迫的女声传来：“你好，我找angela。”满脑子都是各色酒种的我差点脱口而出：“我们这里没……”  
抬头对上她求助的眼神时，我猛然想起来女厕所里贴的那段话。  
“好的，angela在后面，你和我……”我刚准备带她去后面打车偷偷溜走，一个一直往这边观望的男人从卡座里起身往吧台走了过来。我看了一下他的桌号，又确认了一下酒单，的确是这两个人。女人也看到了他，下意识抓住了我的袖子。此刻保安先生还在大门外，来不及叫他，后厨忙成一片，老板也不在前台。我既没法丢下吧台就走，也不能让这个女人再和那男人接触，一时间竟不知怎么办了。  
“你在这儿啊，我可等了你好久。”  
熟悉的身影挡在我们面前，亚典波罗用他一贯的轻佻语调和我们打招呼，很自然地把女人的手接过去，长臂一把把她搂在怀里，两人极为亲密地往后面走。  
“angela在我那儿呢，我们等你好久了。”亚典波罗笑着对惊慌的女人说道，帅哥的天然安抚属性和我的挤眉弄眼终于让这个女人跟着他离开，而我也抓起对讲机把魁梧的保安先生叫进来，成功拦阻了那个想尾随闯入的男人。  
几天后那个女人专门在非营业时间来道谢，亚典波罗果然是目送她上了出租车就回去了。  
  
“你怎么知道angela的？”又过了好几天，亚典波罗终于被卡介伦解除了加班限制，爬进了酒吧的大门，我一边用啤酒给他续命一边问他。  
他没好气地看我一眼，又十分开心接过啤酒灌了两口，带着一嘴的泡沫说道：“啊，那天你不是把我推进厕所了吗？我一睁眼，这可是女厕所啊！幸好当时没什么人，我就仔细看了两眼贴在墙上的字条。”  
我们酒吧的女侧墙上留了一张字条，只要客人觉得同行者有问题，可以随时到吧台找angela，我们会帮她离开。  
“哎呀，那可真是伊谢尔伦大新闻，亚典波罗提督闯入女厕并仔细观摩，是道德的沦丧还是人性的扭曲？”菲列特利加小姐刚进门就听见他的劲爆发言，自动开启了怼人模式。  
我这才意识到电子日历早已刷新到了四月，杨威利提督他们回到了伊谢尔伦。  
TBC


End file.
